


Dedication

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place during the events of Death Knell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

Jacob Carter was in bad shape, and Jack knew he couldn't leave him, but waiting for SG21 to arrive to take him back to the SGC was killing him. Every minute that passed, Sam's chances of survival diminished. It took all of his special forces training to effectively suppress the rising sense of panic he'd felt since Reynolds had reported that she was not among the group of survivors they'd found.

He'd just seen the other team emerging from the brush on the other side of the field, when he felt someone grab his leg. He looked down to find Jacob trying to pull himself up. He knelt down next to the older man and saw the same barely restrained panic in his eyes. "Whoa, stay still, Jacob. SG21 is on their way."

"You have to find her, Jack." He winced, in obvious pain.

Jack's response was solemn. "I will."

"I know…I know you will." Jacob eased himself back down. "Because I know how you feel about her."

Jack's gaze snapped to his, but he couldn't bear the intensity of it. He looked away and shook his head. "Jacob…" Jack replied, his voice a warning.

He wondered just how much Jacob did know. He felt certain he would be a dead man if Jacob had ever found out about their physical relationship. But could he see that he loved her and how much he regretted never telling her before she decided to give up on them?

Jacob's voice brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand. It was obvious he was growing weaker, but he grasped Jack's forearm with surprising strength. "Just bring her back to me, Jack. Bring back my little girl."

Daniel looked at Jack. "You and Teal'c go. I'll wait with him."

Jack nodded and clasped Daniel on the shoulder as he stood up, thankful for his friend's understanding. He knew Daniel wanted to look for Sam, too, but recognized that he and Teal'c would be faster without him.

Jack turned to face Sam's father. "I'll find her, Jacob. I promise."

oOoOoOo

Fortunately, they _had_ found her and not a moment too soon. But now that they'd taken out the super soldier, Jack didn't know what to do. Sam was in rough shape but very much alive, and his relief was nearly overwhelming. His first instinct was to pull her to him and never let go. He immediately thought better of it. She had, after all, announced that she was moving on. In fact, she'd gone out and found herself a brand new boyfriend not five minutes after making said announcement.

The worst part was that it was some goofy cop, who clearly had a hard time staying out of her business. Still, Jack supposed he was good looking enough, and young, and he probably had two good knees, and above all else, he wasn't her superior officer. Apparently, he was even hum-worthy. Had Sam ever hummed when they were together? He didn't think so, and he didn't want to think about what that meant. Most importantly, she seemed happy to be with him. And he _really_ didn't want to think about that.

She wasn't happy now, though. In fact, she looked like she might cry. Not that he could blame her. She'd just been chased all over the Alpha site by an indestructible automaton that had nearly killed her, and she was too tired to try to make it back to the 'gate. He watched as she sat on the ground, bleeding and exhausted.

He sat down next to her and still didn't know what to do. Would she resent it if he held her? Would she think he was an ass if he didn't? Goddammit, when did things get so complicated? To hell with it, he thought.

"C'mere," he said finally and was ridiculously relieved when she put her head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around her, like a friend might. Yeah, right, a friend.

Within moments, though, she turned her face into his chest and started crying quietly. He felt his heart clench, knowing what it took for her to break down in the field. He bent his head toward hers. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here."

He thought about that for a moment, unsure of what she meant. Then he gave her the only answer he could think of. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to MidKnight Rider for the beta. And thanks to all of you who are following the series. I'll be out of pocket for the next week but promise to pick up the posts when I return.


End file.
